


Dust and Silk

by JoJo



Series: The 2011 Give Me A Pairing Meme [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Chris and Josiah just might have a read on them





	

**Author's Note:**

> The 2011 Give Me a Pairing meme on livejournal, courtesy of kayim
> 
> Give me a pairing and I will tell you:
> 
> 1\. What they most commonly do during sex  
> 2\. Who has prettier hair  
> 3\. What they argue about most often  
> 4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died  
> 5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them.
> 
> Vin/Ezra was requested by saintvic

_1\. What they most commonly do during sex_

In the bedroom, late at night, every stitch of clothing removed, Vin lies on sheets white as snow. Still mostly dressed, Ezra braces above him, lips and tongue trailing an unhurried path. Leather and iron squeak as Vin’s wrists roll against the restraint. The tug of silk across his jaw and cheeks makes him breathe fast. He comes hard after being made to wait for it, Ezra tight inside. Outdoors is a whole other story and Ezra has the marks to prove it. 

_2\. Who has prettier hair_

Ezra wouldn’t call Vin’s hair pretty -- not out loud. He’d call it an uncivilized mess, a windblown tangle, full of dust, air and Lord knew what else. Privately he finds it a marvel, a crowning glory, the thought of handling it enough to check the breath in his lungs. “Call this a curl, Ezra?” is all Vin says in return, and Ezra stretches like a cat to feel a curious fingertip wind through a single lock at the nape of his neck.

_3\. What they argue about most often_

Ezra maintains it isn’t worth arguing with Mr. Tanner because he just doesn’t know how to do it either enjoyably or articulately. Vin won’t bandy words, won’t say what he’s really thinking. In truth, Ezra’s occasionally shabby behavior causes most of the tension between them. That or Vin walking away without finishing things. It all pales into insignificance with what they’ve become to each other. “They’re all right now,” Chris will comment gruffly, legs crossed at the ankle, hand around a beer, watching intently as the two horses pick a quiet way out of town. 

_4\. Who'd cope best if the other one died_

Although it’s not painted on him like it is on Chris, Vin’s lost plenty of people. He’s had to cope many times, right from when he was still young enough to ride on his pa’s shoulders coming back from church. Yep, he’s the strong one. Everyone agrees, knows Ezra can’t stand to be left. Reading Vin’s face sometimes while he’s watching Ezra’s back, Josiah’s not sure it’ll work like that. 

_5\. The happiest plausible happily-ever-after I can think of for them._

They realize it one night, watching one another across the flames of a camp fire. Happiness, for them, will be hard-won. It will call for changes so big they might not know each other anymore when they’re made. Either Vin will need to settle, or Ezra will have to let go


End file.
